Cotidiano
by Boogieman13
Summary: Tan aburrido. Si es tan aburrido, ¿por qué llevaba dos días odiando a aquella chica? Aquella con la que lo vio hablando hacía unos días. /Anti-literatura, para Cattiva.


Bueno, ¡hey! Sé que os debo muchas cosas, como continuaciones y eso, pero, ¡ey!, una chica necesita su tiempo.

Este shot tiene historia (no muy larga, pero ahí está), y es que resulta que fue escrito hace un par de días, sin pensamiento de ver la luz. Pero claro, hoy entro aquí, y me topo (porque absolutamente **no** stalkeo a Cattiva) con un shot tan genial que no puedo evitar querer. Y, como las grandes mentes piensan igual, y me pareció una coincidencia demasiado genial, he decidido que esto tenía que leerse.

So, he aquí mi presente a la querida Señorita Destripa-Peluches.

* * *

_Cotidiano._

Su acompañante a la mesa la miraba como quien ve llover. Obviamente, ninguno de los dos era la mejor compañía para el otro. No porque se odiaran, ni porque hubiesen discutido con anterioridad. Nada de eso. Ellos simplemente se aburrían. Realmente nunca entendieron por qué a todo el mundo le había dado por insinuar que eran pareja, y una muy bonita. Todos insistían tanto en ello, que ambos pensaron una vez que tanta insistencia tenía que deberse a que era cierto. Así que creyeron en una mentira, y acabaron creyéndosela como verdad irrefutable.

Nunca hubo una pedida, ni un momento mágico. Sólo un beso en los labios de la noche a la mañana y una repentina cama de matrimonio. Porque vivían juntos, y al principio sólo compartían piso, hasta que la mentira fue verdad, aunque ellos nunca lo hubieran deseado así.

Y todo era aburrido. Las mañanas no suponían una alegría, porque se encontrarían al lado el uno del otro, en aquella detestable cama de matrimonio; igual que la vuelta a casa, en la que antes se recibían el uno al otro con un efusivo "¿qué tal tu día?", y ahora, después de la mentira que creyeron verdadera a los demás, sólo huían a una habitación en la que no estar juntos. No había otras personas, ni otros labios más que los de ambos, sólo una mezcla de aburrimiento y pesadez sobre los hombros. Una vida gris, sin sobresaltos, tal y como los demás esperaban de ellos. Todo lo que los demás esperaban de ellos.

-Tu madre ha llamado esta mañana, dice que ha preparado alitas de pollo para comer en su casa –la voz monótona de él resonaba como un eco vacío en los oídos de ella, que sólo se mete otro tenedor cargado de ensalada a la boca a la vez que asiente, aburrida.

Tan aburrido.

Si es tan aburrido, ¿por qué llevaba dos días odiando a aquella chica? Aquella con la que lo vio hablando hacía unos días. Esa que él le presentó una vez, allá haría tres años, como su novia, pero a la que dejó cuando la mentira –que se convirtió en verdad– comenzó a atacarlos.

Dos días imaginando cómo sería abrirle la espalda en canal a aquella muchacha. Vaciarle la cabeza y usarla como una copa para los cócteles que ella misma se prepararía. Hundirle los dedos en las cuencas y observar cómo la gelatina blanca de sus ojos se abre paso entre la presión de los dedos.

-A mi madre no le gusta cocinar alitas, dice que el aceite le salta a los brazos y se quema.

-Pues hoy ha preparado en cantidades industriales, dice.

Ah, sí. Las conversaciones, la convivencia, todo se había vuelto aburrido, insípido, gris e irremediablemente verdadero. Ella odiaba ver en lo que se había convertido aquella relación con el que fue su mejor amigo, que ahora era su pareja.

Ellos eran la pareja perfecta, eso era lo que los demás decían. Y al principio ella no creyó nada, igual que él. Sólo reían, bromeaban y volvían juntos a la casa que compartían como buenos amigos. Después todo comenzó a ser violento, hasta los buenos días, hasta los encuentros fortuitos en la entrada del cuarto de baño. Todo. Y entonces fue cuando la mentira se volvió verdad, porque todos creían que ellos eran tal para cual, y decidieron serlo. Se empeñaron en serlo.

Pero todo era tan aburrido.

Ella odiaba aquello.

Entonces ¿por qué estaba imaginando que aquel trozo de carne que se estaba llevando a la boca era una parte de las mejillas de su ex novia? Y la saboreaba, como si de verdad lo fuera, como si estuviera disfrutando y pudiera saborear el miedo que seguramente ella habría desprendido al desmembrarla. Bebía el vaso de vino tinto, degustando la sangre de la persona que debería haber muerto entre sus manos sólo por osar hablarle a su pareja ideal. Como si realmente lo fuera.

-No estás comiendo a penas ensalada.

-Sí lo estoy haciendo, sólo que la carne te ha salido muy buena.

Mientras pinchaba ensalada –sólo para que él no volviese a abrir la boca en lo que quedaba de comida–, reprimió una sonrisa –una que era verdad desde el principio– al imaginarse el torso despellejado de la ex novia de su pareja perfecta, abierto de par en par, colgado boca abajo como colocan los costillares de vaca en las carnicerías. El olor a carne podrida inundaba sus fosas nasales como si realmente hubiera arrancado la piel blanquecina a tiras y hubiese dejado el costillar boca abajo para que se secase. El siguiente trozo de carne que se llevó a la boca le supo como –supuso– debía saber un poco de las costillas de aquella pobre desgraciada que había vuelto a acercarse a su pareja.

Detestó el momento en el que la mentira se volvió una verdad indiscutible, odió cada día que pasó desde entonces. Y de aquello ya hacía cuatro años. Y, durante aquel tiempo, ella no volvió a hablar con un hombre que no fuera de su familia. Esperó –inútilmente, al parecer– que él hubiese hecho lo mismo con las mujeres, y descubrir que no había sido así le produjo arcadas al principio. ¿Acaso ella era la única que se molestaba en hacer de aquella farsa algo más verdadero? ¿No era lo suficientemente buena para él?

-Me gustaría visitar a mis padres este fin de semana. ¿Vienes?

-Claro, será divertido.

Acabó el plato de carne con el sabor de los sesos de la ex novia de su futuro marido en el paladar. Se relamió los labios y se excusó delante de él para irse a dormir.

¿Cómo le había dicho él que se llamaba aquella chica?

* * *

**Kapow.**

No tiene nombres porque, como he dicho, no estaba previsto su lanzamiento.

Espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo a ti, Cattiva. :3

**B**_oogie._


End file.
